


What Others Can't Be

by Infiniteleft



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower's upset. Thankfully, roomate-slash-best friend Cul is here to straighten things out and offer comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Others Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, boi. Lemmie start this out by warning you -- there is discussion of gender identity issues. So if that bothers you, you might want to find something else to read.

"...and see, you press this and taa-daa! It's finished!" Cul grinned at the bewilderment on Fukase's face. "Eh, Flower'll be here soon, she can explain it in all that pretty detail."

The door slammed open. Cul turned to ask Flower what that was about... and stopped when she caught a glance at the look on her face. She and Fukase just watched silently with slack jaws as Flower slammed the door shut and stormed over to her room, slamming the door open and shut again.

"Uh..." Fukase finally broke the silence. "Maybe I should come back another time..."

Cul winced at the angry yelling from behind the door. "You know! That sounds like a good idea, Fukase. I'll text you later." Passing his coat to him, she began shoving him towards the door with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Angry Flower is not something you want to be around for, dude."

"No, it's fine, you deal with your friend." Wincing at another round of angry noises, he glanced back at Cul. "See you later."

"Bye." Cul shut the door and leaned against it with a weary sigh. Tossing an annoyed look towards the bedroom door, Cul debated on just letting her cool off a bit. _She'll wear herself out eventually and deal with it. Seems like a good enough idea_. She sat herself down on the couch and waited for Flower to calm down.

After a few minutes, silence fell and Cul stood up. She walked over to the door and knocked gently. "Hey... Flower?" No response.  
She pressed her ear against the door and knocked again. "Flower?"

Cul pulled back in alarm when she heard the quiet sniffling and sobbing. "Flower, I'm coming in."

The sight she was greeting to when she walked in wasn't promising. A lamp was lying on the floor, broken, alongside two photo frames. Flower was curled up into a ball on her bed. Cul put the lamp back up on the table and picked up the pieces. "What's going on with you, girl?"

"...am I really?"

"Huh?" Cul stopped picking up the shards of glass from the picture frames, holding one in her hand. "Am I really?" Flower repeated quietly, standing up and walking to the window. "Am I really a girl?"

"Do you think you're not?" She set the photo on the bedside table. "That's cool if you feel that way, Flower. You know I'm not going to ju --"

"I don't have long, luxourious hair like Miku does! I don't have a feminine body like Luka does! I don't have a beautiful and silky voice like Meiko does!" Flower grit out, looking like she was torn between being angry or crying. "Does that make me any less of a woman than them?"

"Of course not, Flower! Where would you get that idea?"

"I don't know... maybe from _everyone_ that tells me that. Everything I hear... it's always the same damn thing -- 'Is Flower a boy or a girl?' 'Haha, look at that good old trap go at it again!' Do you know how many times I've been called a shota, Cul? A fucking _shota_!" Cul just stared in stunned silence as Flower continued her ranting, not waiting for a response. "What does that make me? Certainly not respectable. Or taken seriously. What does it make me, Cul?" She slammed her hands against the windowsill. "A joke, is what it makes me."

Cul snapped out of her reverie at that. " _No,_ Flower! You're not a joke!"

"Then what am I? What am I to them? What am I to you?"

Cul sprung up off the bed and tackled Flower into a hug. "Oof! You're my best friend, to start off. You're one of the most powerful vocaloids out there. You have a strong, lovely voice. You're something that others _can't_ be, something others haven't _tried_ to be." She cut off Flower's beginning protest. "You're right -- you're not like Miku, or Luka, or Meiko. You're Flower." Flower looked down, silent. Cul continued. "You're Flower. You're my best friend. You're smart, you're sassy, and you've got the strength to take on the whole damn world if you want to. What those people say, Flower? Yeah... it hurts. But that shouldn't decide what you are, and what you want to be. You are _you_ and you shouldn't be anyone else. They're some assholes on the internet. How do they know you better than your best friend? Or your boyfriend?"

Flower sniffed and buried her face into Cul, deepening the hug.

"You know, you should talk to him about it. I'm sure Gakupo has to deal with this bullshit, too." Flower muttered something into Cul's neck, where her face ended up lying. "You wanna repeat that to my ears, this time?" Cul joked, loosening her grip on her friend. "I said thanks." Flower pulled away.

"Anytime, Flower. You know what sounds amazing right now?"

"What?"

"I've got pancakes!" Cul sing-songed as she stood up and offered her hand to Flower. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah! Come on, what do you say?"

"I guess..." Flower took Cul's hand and stood up herself, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Alright!" She began dragging Flower away. "Did I tell you about what Fukase--"

"Are you two dating already?"

"Wha -- hey! He's just a friend!"

"Sure, _sure he is..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can explain where this came from without rambling on too much.
> 
> So my favorite vocaloid is Flower! And I'm honestly a little disappointed by the lack of fanfictions involving her. So I decided to remedy that! Don't ask where Cul being her roomate came from -- I honestly don't know but I love it anyway. Also, you will note that I mentioned Gakupo is her boyfriend, here -- yes indeed, I do ship the two of them. Very hard. They're both powerful voices, both sound good together, and they're purple pals! ...honestly people will ship for less so meh. Judge if you want -- I STILL SHIP IT. HARDCORE.
> 
> So yeah! This exists, I love Flower, and this is the only reason I made an account. Baibai now.


End file.
